Hey, thanks
by Naruto9
Summary: Rated PG-13 for blood and thats about it. Hamtaro only a bit more violence, but its basically focused on romance. Another hamster has arrived but he's a bit of an enigma. And someone is falling for him. All you S/P haters out there will love this.
1. A mysterious cloaked ham

Disclaimer:I am sad to say that I do not own Hamtaro! If I did, do you think I'd be putting my story in a "fanfiction" place like this? To all the lawers out there who think they're gonna find someone to sue, SCREW YOU!  
  
Naruto9:Dont you just hate it when the author wastes valuable space doing this? LOL I for one hate it and wont bother you with it.  
  
The story,of coarse, takes place as usual at Laura's house. It is about 8:00 in the morning. It is summer, and Laura is out of school for a good while. This meant Laura slept in for quite a long time, most of the time it lasted until her parents woke her up. Hamtaro was in his cage, sleeping peacefully. Hamtaro was having a dream, a very nice one at that. He was dreaming about all his friends, particularly Bijou. In the dream, He and all of his friends were on one of their usual exploits, which you might call adventures. The thing that made this dream anymore pleasant than any other was the fact that, in this dream, believe it or not, Hamtaro was married to Bijou. You see, recently, Hamtaro had gathered up the courage and complemented her on how pretty she was. Afterwards, Hamtaro received a kiss on the cheek from her, and you wouldn't believe how far it went. Ever since then, Hamtaro had developed quite the crush on her, and couldn't stop thinking about her. Hamtaro woke up.  
  
"Ahh, what a nice dream" Hamtaro yawned  
  
Hamtaro looked to see Laura still in her bed. "Oh, Im too bored to wait until she gets up! I think I'll just go ahead and go to the clubhouse now" Hamtaro thought to himself as he quietly slipped outside. As he came out of the drainpipe, he gave his usual "Opah!" and landed on the slumbering dog Brandy's head. "Hiya, Brandy!" Hamtaro said, merrily. He then merrly trotted off toward the clubhouse. ~Meanwhile at the clubhouse~  
  
"The nerve o' that guy! How dare he STEAL a kiss from MY Bijou!?" Boss thought angrily. Boss was in the corner away from the other hams pondering a way to get revenge on Hamtaro. Whilst Boss was doing this, life in the clubhouse proceeded as it always did, Dexter, Howdy, and every so often, Stan were argueing about who was the best guy for Pashmina. Maxwell was lost in his reading. Sandy would sometimes walk over to him and try to get his attention, but to know avail. Pashmina was entertaining Penelope and Cappy was asleep under a pot of some sort and guess what Snoozer was doing? Yeah, thats right, sleeping. As for Bijou, well...she was thinking just like Boss, about Hamtaro. But in a much more positive way. To be truthful, it was rare she ever stopped thinking about Hamtaro. She was about on the opposite side of the clubhouse from Boss, sitting on a beanbag, with her eyes shut humming a sweet little song. She was actually nearly in a light sleep, day dreaming about her cherished one. If you looked closely, you could spot a bit of a blush on her snow-white cheeks. Having nothing better to do, being as she couldn't get Maxwell's attention away from his book, Sandy decided she would go and pester Bijou a bit. ~Anyway, Back to Hamtaro~  
  
Hamtaro continued to make his way toward the clubhouse. On his way, there, he noticed a mysterious looking figure. He couldn't quite make it out. Curious, he made his way toward it. At first, he thought it was nothing but a rag, but as he drew closer, he came to know that there was something under the rag. It was some type of creature, most likely a hamster, judging by the size, covered from head to toe in a cloak. The mysterious creature appeared to be asleep against a tree. Hamtaro extended a paw, curious to see what was under the hood. In the instant of a flash a paw jolted from the cloak and grabbed his arm. Hamtaro nearly jumped out of his fur, and then the stranger spoke.  
  
"W-what is it you want?" The cloaked creature said.  
  
He sounded horrible, he could barely talk. Whatever was wrong with him, he sounded like he was badly injured. Hamtaro smelled heavy blood from the creature. He looked at the paw that weakly held his. It was bleeding badly. Hamtaro noticed that he was also standing in a quite large puddle of blood.  
  
"Oh...Oh my god......." Was all that the horrified hamster could mutter.  
  
Hamtaro was so scared he just wanted to run away from the horrible site.  
  
"You need first aid or something right away!!" With that, Hamtaro attempted to help the stranger to the clubhouse. The hamster made a weak attempt to push him away.  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't need your help! Nor do I want it!"  
  
Hamtaro was now trying to make him get up by force. Hamtaro wasn't about to let the creature die.  
  
"C'mon! Let me help you!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Urgh! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!"  
  
The mysterious creature pushed Hamtaro away very forcibly this time and pulled out of his cloak, a very large katana. Hamtaro bacame horrified, whoever this was, he obviously knew how to fight, for he smelled many different bloods from the sword he had to his chest.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!! Dont....make....m...e....."  
  
With that, the cloaked stranger fainted from blood loss. Hamtaro first grabbed the sword and threw it in the bushes, so it would not be used to hurt him while he carried him to the clubhouse. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Hamtaro picked the creature up, and ran as fast as he possibly could to the clubhouse, blood dripping all the way. A tear ran down Hamtaro's cheek. Every fiber in his body prayed that he could save him. Luckily, Hamtaro had found this stranger very close to the clubhouse. It was only a sprint away. Hamtaro made it there in under a minute. And knocked and yelled on the door, unable to open it, as loud as he could  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "LET ME IN!! FOR GOD'S SAKE OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
This scared the hell out of the hamsters inside. As loud as he was yelling, some of them thought it was some kind of maniac. Boss recovered from the shock the fastest and quickly opened the door. Hamtaro stumbled in, drenched in blood, and everyone was horrified by this sight.   
  
"Please.....save him....." Hamtaro said with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
"Vake up sleepy head" a cute and familiar french accent said  
  
"Ugh....unhh...."  
  
The stranger opened up his eyes to see none other than Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy.  
  
"Hnn? If this is hell then why the hell am I seein angles?"  
  
The girls all giggled at this comment. Especially Pashmina, whom thought the stranger was very handsome.  
  
"Hey, wait what's goin' on?" The stranger attempted to move but couldn't  
  
"Yowch!" the stranger yelped. "Ohh! Don't move! You're only just recovering!" Sandy said, and as she did all the girls began to rub his body where all his injuries were. The stranger blushed greatly. "Y-you dont have to do that..." He said, his face nearly as red as his crimson red fur atop his head. "We want to make you feel better" Pashmina said with a wink.  
  
After a few minutes the stranger spoke again. "You're gonna make me fall asleep..." He finally said. "You are right. I guess ve just got a little lost in our vork" Bijou giggled. "We want you to meet the other hams" Sandy said. "They've all been vaiting for you to vake up." Bijou said. "Especially Hamtaro" Pashmina said.  
  
"Other hams? Where exactly am I? Whos hamtaro?"  
  
"Hamtaro is the person who saved you." Bijou spoke up first  
  
"Saved...me? So I'm not dead..."  
  
The stranger does his best to remember what happened until he recalled the hamster that tried to help him. "That must be him..." the stranger said to himself.  
  
"Can we ask you something?" the girls all said in stereo  
  
"Yeah, sure anything!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"It's Slash"  
  
"Wow, that's dashing!" Pashmina said with a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, t-thanks" Slash said realizing that this particular girl had a bit of a crush on him.  
  
"Will you let me know your names?"  
  
The girls all introduced themselves, and Bijou introduced Penelope since Pashmina was obviously a bit occupied. Bijou and Sandy left to go tell the other hams about the stranger and that he was awake. Eventually Pashmina signaled Penelope to go in the other room with the others, which Slash noticed.   
  
"Are you hungry? You must be from all that blood loss, its all over the clubhouse..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's ok, it's not your fault" Pashmina then gets a sunflower seed off of a plate on a nearby table and daintilly nibbles the shell off of it.  
  
"Here" she said while holding it up to his mouth.  
  
Slash blushed a whole lot, but he was really hungry, and didn't want to hurt a pretty girls feelings, so, he he took a few bites off of it until it was gone.  
  
"T-thank you, Pashmina, you really didn't have to do that"  
  
" I know, I wanted to"  
  
Both of them were silent for a moment. Then the door finally opened and all of the ham-hams came in. When Dexter and Howdy saw the way that Pashmina looked at him, they both became immediatly jealous. Slash looked amongst all of them until he finally spotted Hamtaro.  
  
"You Hamtaro?"  
  
Hamtaro walked up to him and nodded.  
  
"I'm not really good at this....but thank you. I owe you my life, and will stick with you until I even the score."  
  
"Heke?" was of coarse Hamtaro's reply  
  
"As an honorable, warrioir, you saved my life,and now I must save yours"  
  
Maxwell walked up to them, buried in one of his books, and explained  
  
" I think what he's trying to say, Hamtaro, is that he is your personal bodyguard now" Maxwell stated.  
  
End chapter  
  
Sorry to leave you hangin like that, but thats my job as author. Don't worry, I'm writing more as you read. I know no one ever reads these parts so I dont even know why Im wasting my energy. I welcome harsh reviewing, since that tells me what Im doing wrong, as long as you dont insult me. Your beautiful. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter! 


	2. To protect

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I owned Hamtaro, I could sue you! I do own Slash though, steal him, and DIE. Of coarse I would be Happy to let HappyGlow borrow him, but thats it.  
  
Naruto9: hehehe... its fun to think of what you're thinking when I torture you with this waste of space. Okay sorry, I'll stop now. SSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaCCCCCCeeeee!! lmao, ok I know its not funny, I'll stop now, you dont believe me?  
  
Chapter 2: To protect  
  
"Heke?" Hamtaro said, he says it quite often.  
  
"Hamtaro, let me explain..." Maxwell said, confident he could make things clear.  
  
But Maxwell was interrupted. "It's a warriors code. A warrior or fighter like myself HAS to obey a strict code, mine is to save others lives and not have to be saved myself. Since you saved me, I HAVE to return the favor by becoming your personal bodyguard for a while." The laying Slash said.   
  
"But why would you have to follow it? What's stopping you?"  
  
"My honor, I'm sure you don't understand, but let me say that it's very complicated. If I disobeyed it, I would have to kill myself."  
  
"What's stopping you from disobeying that rule as well?" Boss said, as if he was being smart.  
  
Slash did nothing but glare at him. Boss froze. As he looked into Slash's eyes, he became horrified. The intimidation in his glare was incredible, it was just something about his eyes, were they had been peaceful, they had now a very horrible look, like they stared at their next unlucky target. Something about his look said, " I'm gonna get you..." Boss didn't say anything for the rest of the conversation.  
  
"So, like, where did you come from?" Sandy said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't tell you that for personal reasons, I hope you will all still be my friends..."  
  
"Of coarse we will! That stuff doesn't matter!" Hamtaro chimed in, and all of the hamhams with the exception of a few nodded.  
  
"Just tell me one thing..." Maxwell said.  
  
"Sure, ask away"   
  
"How did you get in your condition? When we found you, you were horribly injured, I must know what could do such brutallity to a samurai like you"  
  
"Well," He started, " I was walking down this ally and when I'm about in the middle of it, about...hmmm...19 or 20 cats came out and fought me at the same time..."  
  
"19 or 20!?!?!" Every hamster in the room yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe more" Slash said casually like it was no big deal. He continued. "Anyway, before I defeated them all I got hit a few times, which tore me up pretty bad. I thought it was nothing, so I dragged myself a good ways away from there, and here I am."   
  
Slash now thought he had enough stength to sit up, so he did, supporting himself with Pashmina. His long, crimson red braided ponytail fell over the side of the bed. Howdy and Dexter growled a bit at the site of him with his arm around Pashmina, but they eventually got over it. Afrer a few more questions were asked, the hamhams left the room, but Pashmina walked back in the door to Slash's surprise.  
  
"Do you need anything else before I go Slash?" She asked him.  
  
"Just a good nights rest. And......um....thank you for everything you did for me today"  
  
Pashmina smiled. She walked up to him, and bent down to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Slash didn't know what she was doing and turned his head toward her, causing her to accidentily kiss him on the lips. His eyes widened. They quickly moved away from each other, blushing like no tomorrow.   
  
"Oops....I'm sorry... I think that was my fault..." Slash said after a long, awkward silence.  
  
Pashmina didn't know what to say. She actually very much enjoyed that, but dare not tell. She had never felt this way about anyone ever before.  
  
" It's okay, it didn't bother me a bit, but I have to get home now"  
  
With that, she hugged hem and walked out the door and made her way home.  
  
"Man, oh man. Is it finally happening, Slash? Are you finally falling in love?" Slash said to himself as he drifted into slumber. ~Meanwhile in Pashmina's cage~  
  
Pashmina couldn't sleep that night. She was lost in thought. She thought about all the boyhams that wanted to win her, she thought about what would happen tomorrow, but most importantly, she thought about Slash. "What is this feeling I'm having around him?" she sighed. "Why am I asking questions I already know the answer to? You know what it is....you're in...love.." Pashmina thought about it for a long time. Eventually she tried to go back to sleep, but could not evade her thoughts. Eventually she sat up and started to pout. "I just can't sleep! I have to see him just one more time!" she cried to herself. She took one look at her owner and quietly slipped out to venture to the clubhouse to see Slash one last time for the night, hoping that would make her be able to sleep. On her way, she went through some bushes, and tripped over something that seemed to cut her foot. "Owch!" she almost screamed, wishing there was someone there to help her up. She first checked her foot, it was bleeding pretty bad. She just thought she would fix it up at the clubhouse when she got there. She picked up whatever it was that she had tripped on. It felt like a blade of some kind. She could not see in the bushes, so she took it out in the light. It was Slash's katana. It had a night-black blade, not silverish like most blades. Pashmina wasn't the smartest hamster, but she wasn't at all dumb, and she immediatly thought that it was probably Slash's, so, she took it with her.~Meanwhile at the clubhouse~  
  
Slash woke up with a start. He was in a cold sweat. He had a bad dream that night. In the dream, he was walking through a forest. He heard a scream, so he ran to the source. It was Pashmina, and she was surrounded by many dark, nightmarish creatures. Slash would fight the creatures off, but after it seemed that he had won, a creature larger than any other had appeared and engulfed both of them. "W-...what's wrong with me? That's the third time this night I've had that dream..." Slash looked at his surroundings. It was that same old room. Slash was sick and tired of that room. He wanted to just leave it. Well, believe it or not, he did. He got out of his bed, still hurting, but not so much as to not be capable to move anymore. He slowly limped around the room, looking for the light-switch. Once he had finally found it, he walked out the door to the room with round table and took a seat at it. That part of the clubhouse was always lit, because no one except Snoozer slept in there and the light didn't bother him. Slash sighed. "What's wrong with me? I dream about her, I think about her, I feel different around her..."  
  
"I think you are in love with Pashmina..." Came a voice behind him.   
  
It startled him, but he recognized the voice.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"Sorry...I must've woke you up..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. As I was saying, You must love her..."  
  
"Ah....what do you know?"  
  
"Well, I know a lot about love, I have for a long time now..."  
  
"What makes you think I love her?"  
  
"Do you care for her life more than yours? Does her pretty face constantly invade your thoughts? Do you Dream about her every time you fall asleep? Do you want to be close to her always? When she hugs you, do you ever want her to let go?"  
  
Slash was silent, and looked down to the ground with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Yup, you are definately in love. You show all the symptoms..."  
  
"Ok, then, I'll just tell her" Boss chuckled a bit.  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"It's not that easy, you've got the right idea, but it will be hard"  
  
"How is saying I love you hard?"  
  
"Sure, it's easy to say it now, but when you get around Pashmina, fear will take over"  
  
"Fear? Fear of what?"  
  
Boss paused for a moment.  
  
"Fear of rejection..."  
  
"What? Rejection from what?"  
  
Boss let out a long sigh.  
  
"Rejection from being together with her"  
  
"....Oh.....that...."  
  
Slash turned away from Boss and walked toward the door. "I'm gonna take a walk....I....have some things I need to think about..." Slash said as he opened the door.   
  
"Don't be gone too long"  
  
With that, Slash walked out into the pitch black darkness of the tunnel at night. He felt his way through the tunnel, but about halfway there....  
  
"Omph!"  
  
He had ran into someone.  
  
"Who are you? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"S-Slash?"  
  
"Pashmina?"  
  
The searched the darkness until they found eachother, and gave each other a warm embrace as they talked.  
  
"Pashmina, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Neither hamster could answer the others questions.  
  
"Let's go outside and talk where we can see each other better..."  
  
"Umm...Ok...." Slash blushed a little bit at the thought of being able to see her beauty.  
  
They both lead each other out of the tunnel and walked to a nearby feild of flowers next to a lake. They sat down in the flowers and looked at eachother. Pashmina saw him sweating as the wind blew his fur. As the full moon reflected off of him the wind made his ponytail blow around like a hero's cape. The sight was very enticing. She wanted him to hold her. She felt like she was protected when she was around him, though he was injured. (If you don't know what Slash looks like yet he has white fur everywhere except the top of his head and ears which is a crimson red with a long, braided, ponytail in the back that nearly hits the ground even when he stands) She felt that nothing in the world could harm her. From Slash's point of view right now, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. She had both inner and outer beauty, and he loved her for it. He never wanted anything to happen to her. He always wanted to stay with her and protect her from everything.  
  
Slash wanted to tell her that he loved her. He was trying to as hard as he possibly could, but, Boss was right. There was a fear there. It had been a long time since he had a fear of anything, but, it was there... the fear of rejection. He decided he would try to build up his courage. Pashmina was thinking the same things, but, now that she was with him, she was beginning to become sleepy. Without realizing it, she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Slash realized this, and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He really wanted her to stay awake so he could tell her how he felt, but, he decided he would just as well wait. Eventually, they had both fallen asleep.  
  
Naruto9: Well, thats it for now. A little longer than the last, but that's the way I intended it. And to all those ppl who want to know why theres a 9 at the end of my name, its my lucky number. For some reason I think it keeps writer's block away. Reviewing is more fun than you think it is, so if your even thinking about it, then do it. One review can very easily make a difference, ppl. Just say what you feel! I review everybody! I deserve some too! Umm.. R&R! 


End file.
